Events
Despite the game appearing to be about malfunctioning animatronics, the game's creator has confirmed that the pizzeria is "haunted", but the story is hidden within the game and Phone Guy is merely misleading the player with his own interpretations of events, or those passed down from management. Story Location The game does not actively tell the player the backstory behind the apparently "malfunctioning" animatronics. Instead, the story is revealed through newspaper clippings that randomly appear on the wall in the East Hall Corner (Camera 4B). Normally, this sign is a health and safety notice, with information such as'' No Running, No Yelling, and Don't touch Freddy.'' News articles replace this safety sign at random and can appear on any night. Although the text is small, it is readable if one takes a screen capture of the game and zooms in. The Story Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was once a popular restaurant for adults and children alike. However, due to a number of incidents, including the kidnapping and murder of five children by a man wearing a costume similar to Freddy Fazbear, sanctions by the Health Department over the numerous reports of the mascot animatronics having a "rotting smell" (as well as mucus and blood in and around their eyes and mouths), and "The Bite of '87", the pizzeria has fallen on hard times. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is set to close by the end of the year, as potential buyers do not want to be associated with the restaurant's tainted reputation. The four mascots, Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy, have a particularly foul stench, to which concerned parents have likened to "reanimated carcasses". The Phone Guy remarks on his first phone message that the animatronics had not had a bath in their twenty-plus years of service, which would explain the nasty odor. The stench could also be attributed to a theory that the missing children were stuffed into the animatronic suits after they were killed, thus explaining the odor, as well as their "quirky" behavior, referenced by the Phone Guy on The 1st Night. Due to their servers locking up, the animatronics have been left in a "Free Roam Mode" at night over the years. They used to be able to free roam during the day as well, but the "Bite of '87" incident prompted the pizzeria to put a stop to this. The Phone Guy, who advises the player during their time on the job through messages left on the phone, has unfortunately been captured as heard during the phone call on The 4th Night, and is implied to have been stuffed in a suit. The fact that the animatronics come after Mike Schmidt as well indicates that the person who murdered the five children might have been a night watchman for the pizzeria, and that stuffing people in suits is paying homage to the killer's modus operandi (this, however, is currently only conjecture). There is also speculation about a more complicated and twisted version of the plot, due to the phone message heard during The 5th Night. (For the message and its reversed version, click here.) Relation to the Bite of '87 It is unclear if The Bite of 87' was caused by a haunted animatronic, or if an animatronic merely malfunctioned. Given that the restaurant is being closed within the year, it suggests that the missing children and foul odor were more recent. The bite allegedly happened 27 years ago, in 1987, so it may be unrelated to the plot at large (assuming the game takes place in 2014, which is unknown, since no date is ever given). It's worth noting that the check Mike Schmidt receives at the end of the game is dated 11-13-xx. Assuming the game begins on a Monday and ends on a Friday, the game could take place in the year 1992, 1998, or 2009. November 13th of 1987 was also a Friday. Category:Plot Category:Five Nights at Freddy's